


方向盘

by Fangxiu



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangxiu/pseuds/Fangxiu





	方向盘

  维鲁特在昏暗的灯光下眯起眼睛，红色的光照进赛科尔的眼睛里。逆光的眼神看不清楚，只有大色块的反差铺在脸上。

  维鲁特这个人真是有些不可理喻，他想。不要说洗发水沐浴液的牌子没有换过，就连避孕套的牌子都没换过。自始至终都是一个牌子，还是这个牌子里的同一个系列，从没换着用过。

  “等等。”赛科尔突然制止住维鲁特解衬衫扣子的动作“我问你个事儿…嗯…如果没这个牌子的你是不是就不做了？”

  维鲁特被他这样不可理喻的问题问得不知该回答什么好。对赛科尔解释，你这样的问题其实是没什么意义的。

  灯光一直是不清不楚的，他压在赛科尔的身上，腿贴着他的腿。赛科尔笑的时候总会露出虎牙来。赛科尔眨眼，在看不见的一瞬间，听觉和触觉都会异常敏感，他甚至听见自己的血液在肌肤里跳动的声音。

  这次做爱完全属于两人之间的闹剧，或者说赛科尔单方面的。只因为他要出远门罢了，头天晚上匕首和枪都已经塞到行李里，等着明早出发。赛科尔突然荒诞的提议打个离别炮吧，他一喝酒就开始天方夜谭，烟还抽的云雾缭绕：好哥们儿嘛，好炮友嘛。赛科尔喝多了，浑身酒气，却清醒的很，刘海儿带着汗珠垂下来，被掸烟灰时的火光恶狠狠地燎了一把。看着维鲁特的眼睛笑到天昏地暗。

  “你他妈的别这么看着我，活像部队给你取的绰号! ”

  维鲁特看着他，哪一个？他问。

  老鹰啊，维尔特＊，看看你镜子里的眼睛!你可是个狙击手，赛科尔撇嘴，像个无理取闹的小孩儿一样。他又补充，至少曾经是个。

  维鲁特看着赛科尔，将他的双手钳制，牙齿与他的牙齿碰撞。刹时嘴里全是酒精的味道，直冲向大脑。肾上腺素加速分泌，心脏飞快的跳动。血涌上太阳穴，眼前的灯晃得人眼晃，看不见墙壁上的人影。

  脱了你的裤子维尔特，妈的，他骂骂咧咧，铁打的腰带扣，硌碎了我的骨头!

  维鲁特没说话，做足了准备工作，赛科尔就在他的眼前晃。黑暗笼罩了他的灵魂＊，只有一双眼睛死盯着维鲁特的脸，暗含着笑意或者其他别的什么。维鲁特一只手抬起赛科尔的腿，手心里全是汗。太热了，没什么办法可以降温。空调风呼呼地吹，冰镇啤酒从床头柜跌落，洒了一地。冒着泡渗入地板。

  二人专心打炮，没人在意这些。维鲁特胳臂肘撑着床，一呼一吸都沉重的可以捕捉。赛科尔歪着头，手随意一放，灰蓝的眼睛里闪着光，像渴望鲜血和内脏的孤狼。在荒野徘徊太久就忘记了群居生活，饥饿了太久便忘了饱腹。

  但他当下又笑了，他总是笑，狼的眼睛可不会微笑。但赛科尔的眼睛会，他的汗水顺着额角滴下来，大口呼吸着空气。尽量调动全身的感官来体验维鲁特在他体内进进出出带来的快感。但他从不是一个专注的人，他不停地讲话，说些下流话，好应景。啊，他又讲话，啊，维尔特，我都快忘了我曾经和你打过炮了，只有这熟悉的避孕套唤醒了我的记忆，你觉得……

  你闭上嘴，维鲁特也忍不住笑，笑声藏在喉咙深处。只是嘴角翘了翘。

  啊…等等。哈，停一下，不行，我说你太快了。他还是喋喋不休，喘息声也不能让他住嘴。他说，要是这能发电，一年的电费都不用交了。

  你闭上嘴。维鲁特不温不火地警告他。

  我可不会闭上嘴，我……啊，我操……!哈……你他妈!这个不要脸的!

  维鲁特的手用力握住赛科尔的胯骨，好借力让赛科尔干净利落的闭嘴。他皱眉看着赛科尔一瞬失神的眼睛，红色的眼睛里映着灯光，就像他的名字，像维尔特，像老鹰，像秃鹫。他这双眼睛看得到神力的轨道，就像鹰眼捕捉猎物逃脱的轨迹。飞速扇动着双翅，逆着气流将猎物捕捉，再杀死。

  赛科尔暂时闭嘴了，他张着嘴不说话，犬牙儿露出锋芒，咬上去就是见血。然而他只是张着嘴，没有合上。最终咬进一团棉絮里，然后大声喘息，拼命换气。一条胳膊架在眼前，一手臂的汗珠啪地一声打在脸上。另一只手不知道放在哪里，手指张开，指甲尖透着灯光。

  维鲁特顺势靠近他，赛科尔睁开眼，两个人的脸距离非常近，就差接吻了。赛科尔稍微一抬头就能碰到维鲁特的嘴唇，刚想开口说些什么，被维鲁特一口咬住下唇，伸手拖着后脑就一个探进深吻。发丝间被汗水浸的湿透，被维鲁特沾了一手。赛科尔没来的及换气，只好睁着眼睛，口腔里每一个细胞都朝他发出红色警报：维鲁特的舌尖扫过他的上牙膛，探进他的舌底，滑过他的牙床。最后离开他的口腔。

  赛科尔草草地呼吸，把身后的枕头竖起来，撑着床向后靠去，好让自己坐起来。维鲁特倒是直起身子来看着他的眼睛：“我根本使不上劲儿。”

  赛科尔摆手，管他呢，我歇会儿。我靠，少爷我累死了。

  维鲁特靠近他，两个人相对而坐，呼吸离彼此这么近。赛科尔向后靠，坐直身子，眼睛里闪着星空的光。虎牙露出唇边，他笑了，看着维鲁特汗湿的衬衫贴在皮肤上。赛科尔伸手覆上维鲁特的性器，散漫的靠在床头，发丝沾着汗贴在血管分明的脖颈，维鲁特不说话，调整呼吸，看着对方的眼睛。

  赛科尔不在看他，虽说他也不专心致志让维鲁特好受，有时就干脆把手放在那儿不动了。眼睛在走神里透出蓝色的光，下意识提高警惕。

  维鲁特提醒他，干什么呢，手感好吗。

  啊，什么？哦，不好不好。他走神也不知道走到何处天外。关键是赛科尔另一只手撑着床，已经麻了。肩膀和后背一阵酸痛。实在是麻的够呛，他不得不伸出胳膊甩甩手，活动一下肩胛骨，做个振臂运动。维鲁特看不下去了，但依旧没有笑，只是握住他的胳膊。赛科尔很配合地把手搭在维鲁特的背后，揽着他的脖子。

  维鲁特顺势按着他躺下，赛科尔还没反应过来发生了什么事，就被维鲁特重新压在身下，一只手还 揽着他的脖子。等他反应过来，才重新把那只手收了回来，依旧随便一放，依旧五指张开。

  维鲁特见他把手收回去，挑眉，眼睛看着他。

  “我手麻了，放下来歇会。”

  维鲁特把上身放低，低到几乎贴在赛科尔的胸口，影响他的心跳。他把一只手抽出来，握住了赛科尔闲着的那只手，用力的莫名其妙。

  哈、别停下了，管他现在什么时候。赛科尔歪着头，发丝在枕头上粘连成一片，几乎要摧毁神经系统的快感也没有抵消他讲话的性质，啊…我说……别停下了，一炮打到天亮吧。

  我看你怕是撑不到天亮了赛科尔，现在才一点多。

  管他们!真他妈…哈、啊…我给你说，我都不想走了。

  赛科尔半睁着眼，没边儿没际地开玩笑。仰着头，不管狗还是狼，脖颈总是最脆弱的地方。露出脖颈表示屈服或是信任。现在赛科尔这样仰着头，大动脉底下跳动着鲜活的血液，皮肤上蒙着细碎的汗。话语揉碎在喘息，呻吟，和巨大化的呼吸里。快感让他们不成句，维鲁特头上的汗滴在赛科尔的眼睫上，一眨眼就找不到了踪影。

  此时深红色的眼睛好比猎物的血，融化了欲望。鹰眼下藏着什么？长喙下从不缺挣扎的猎物。他还年轻，还没有拔过指甲，剔过羽毛。鹰能活七十岁，四十岁喙便弯曲的抵住胸膛，羽毛黯淡，一双 捕捉一切的眼睛也浑浊了。那时他才该飞上山顶，遭遇苦痛的试炼。

  涅槃后从山崖俯冲而下，时间便停在了黄金岁月!赛科尔向他大声地问话——如果时间能停下的话？

   眼下你年轻的很!怕什么!赛科尔一度朝他喊，鹰眼、秃鹫、维尔特!

  ——你说，如果时间能够停住的话!

  呼啸的风从耳边穿过，混杂着赛科尔的喘息。性的快感没有让他的眼睛迷离不清，蓝色的眼睛下是独狼的犬牙。他喘息着，燃烧着年轻的时光。汗水从鬓角流下来，快感叫嚣着，思维坐上了过山车，他握紧了维鲁特的那只手。他本来就没什么理性，此刻他半张脸隐在阴影里，他更没什么理性。

  赛科尔眯起眼睛，打量着维鲁特的表情，终究看不出什么。于是就仰着头放肆地获取氧气，快感从脊椎骨爬上来，攀登到脑海。化作和灯光一样不清不楚的讯号。

  做爱神经像海啸，像地震，像火山爆发。像山崩地裂，像电闪雷鸣。赛科尔找不出这么多形容词，他下意识握紧维鲁特的手，手心里全是汗。

  维鲁特靠近赛科尔的脸，清楚的感觉赛科尔挺立的性器蹭过自己的小腹。睁着眼睛看着赛科尔，赛科尔也看着他，赛科尔又笑了。虎牙蹭过嘴角，他再靠近，虎牙便蹭过他的嘴角。他没有吻上去，而是离开了。

  赛科尔没有在意，快感像大海涨潮时的海水。卷着飞沫淹死他的神经。维鲁特的动作越来越快，越来越狠，照他的话，如果能发电的话，一辈子都不用愁了。

  太他妈爽了。

  他没说话，只是喘息，歪着头在维鲁特台风一样的攻势下到达高潮。维鲁特靠近他的脖颈，只是看着。伸手按住赛科尔还处在余震的胯骨，也许用力过猛，使得毫无心理准备的赛科尔张着嘴，此时他神经异常清晰，颤抖着喘息，一双眼睛却没有变化，依旧抬眼看他，维鲁特退出来，刚好也看着他


End file.
